


The Things A Dying Dog Is Capable Of

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Series: Desert Anecdotes [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Statetalia
Genre: Cal n Ari consider themselves sisters, Gen, Hello and welcome to more of my statetalia bullshit, This time period (at least of ari’s flashback) is a bit after california’s admission into the union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: Its funny how different you act, when the sun beats down on your head. Enemies are enemies, no matter what they’ve done- you want to tear them apart all the same.
Relationships: California & Arizona (Hetalia)
Series: Desert Anecdotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Things A Dying Dog Is Capable Of

Come with me. Follow me across the ever shifting sands of grain- the scattered rocks, the golden grass, down to the endless expanse of deepest blue.

We race for the water, glittering and foaming, gently shaping the line of coast with her excellent potters’ hands, she works in sand and stone. 

I hear you shriek in delight as the cold laps at your skin, and the gulls above mock it as they soar.

How long has it been since we have loved like this?

How long- before all we knew was desert and gunfire. The heat of the sun is not foregin to either of us- but you, dear sister, needed water to survive. How long since we spent our days running- racing away over burning red dirt with blistered feet. I remember how ragged your little fabric shoes looked- torn up and shredded, the soles of your feet peeking through as you ran ahead of me. Pale and repetitive, and pink with blood. Like licking tongues. 

I remember the ragged edge of my weapon’s teeth finding the gentle curve of your skin. So warm and strong, covering the arms that once held me and soothed away my fear. Now that same embrace is saved for your chest only, gripping at your side as gasp after gasp tears from your lungs, burning your throat and pushing on your precious organs. Forcing them out of the way for each panicked gulp of air you shoved down into yourself. 

I remember the first day. I remember seeing you, your shape in the distance. The hatred that flared in me is so foregin now but  _ then  _ oh but  _ then  _ it raged. I watched you come closer, poised like a wicked coyote, sick and starving- ribs poking through my sagging coat. I screamed like one too. You were so confused- the look on your face was etched into my mind- I thought you were  _ mocking _ me.

Dear sister, what is the matter? Have I done something to hurt you?

Oh  _ dear sister _ you have, I snarled, and the teeth of my weapon were bared and poised and I remember how powerful I felt- the dying animal capturing sickly prey, and I  _ lunged _ for your gentle throat.

You didn’t move. You stood still and horrified and  _ confused _ but you had never any reason to run from me before so your body lay still, mind convincing you I was playing a horrible joke.

And play I did. The rush of satisfaction I felt as my teeth sank into you, as the precious carrier of the very essence keeping you  _ alive _ split beneath my hand, and that brilliant, brilliant arc of red… 

And then you screamed, and the world came rushing back to me. 

Tears pouring down your face and the fearful grasping at your skirts- clutching and pulling and tearing, I don’t remember exactly what you got off of it, but you tied it around your neck like a noose and took a step back from me.

_ Run.  _ The air hummed- the sun beat down on the blood between us- blood we  _ shared _ , as everything that is yours is mine and the dust began to swarm and the ground felt so much hotter than it had and  _ run, run  _ it said. 

You knew better. I saw it in your eyes-  _ you knew better _ . But still you raced, with no other choice, trying to carry yourself far, far away from me and my feral eyes. But you were in  _ my  _ home. No matter how much you would visit- this was  _ my domain _ . I caught up to you fast, faster than I thought I would. The things a dying dog is capable of, I thought to myself. I ripped the soaking cloth from your neck and bit at you again, your arms. Those pretty spotted shoulders that held me and created for me- bore the dresses we shared, bore the fervent kisses of sun that we soothed in the dead of night.

I wasn’t faster, I realized. You were slower. 

I remember you as you limped, as you fell to the earth and  _ begged _ . The sight was so foregin to me, I’d seen you sleep and I’d seen you trip over, I had chased you in games but  _ never  _ had you been soaked in blood like that before. 

I wanted to keep going. To howl out rage until I was done and you were empty, but I had made a mistake in thinking of you sleeping. I had made a grave mistake. 

And I left you. I turned, and left you. Festering in a pool of your own draining life. 

And for a long time, that is how we were.

You shriek again, coming up from beneath the ocean's surface- from beneath the glittering diamond reflections and the cool, thrumming embrace. 

You smile at me, laughing brightly, and the scar on your neck shines a puckered, pearly white. 

I lunge at you, but the only force carried in my hands is the water that surrounds us, and we disappear beneath a wave, holding on, holding on. 

My mind is scattered when we come up for air, and all I can think of is the tone of your laughter. You grin at me and I return it, and we play the most innocent game we have shared since the skirts you wore found their way to the dust, and the only thing red was the marbles that rolled on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
